


oh yes, oh dear

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred asks Angelina to the ball and then worries when she says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh yes, oh dear

Fred declared it had been a piece of cake to ask Angelina to the ball and then promptly freaked out at his twin the moment they left the hall. 

"I never thought she would _actually_ say yes." 

"You wanted her to." Georges states, puzzled. 

"Yes but...well it is not like we are that good with women. They think we are just a joke or, you know, fail to recognise that we are actually two different people." Fred moans.

"I know but we don't help ourselves by playing up to it, do we brother? No. So you have your date. You wanted this date. So quit whining and help me get a date. Then we can work on what in Merlin's name to wear because there is just no way I'm wearing anything mum sends." George states with a slap to his twin's shoulder. Fred mumbles something to himself and quickens his pace to class. He should really make sure his hair looks like he bothered to brush it before Angelina appears. 

She could change her mind.

* 

George watches his brother with great amusement during the rest of the day. He jokes and he laughs but George knows him best. He sees through him. 

"You like her. Like, really like her."

"Well she's a fit bird into quidditch. What would I not like?"

George chuckles and leaves Fred puzzled. 

*

When the day comes George also has a date but Fred is more interested in his. Angelina. He has been after her for a while. She takes his hand with a giggle and he makes sure to pay her all the attention that he can. Their later dances may be hectic and with some crushed toes but they start slow and easy and Fred hopes she might say yes to Hogsmeade.


End file.
